Ecto Week- 27th Ouija Board
by May-Rene
Summary: What happens when Danny feels the tug of a Ouija Board? Why he decides to have fun at the expense of his favorite teacher of course!


Ectoweek 2014, 27th- Ouji Board

Conceptually Danny understood the point of Ouija boards- they were meant to summon wondering spirits that happened to be nearby. For people that had recently lost a loved one they were a possible way to communicate and gain closer and he had no problem with that. What he couldn't for the half life of him understand was the need to use one in Amity. Apparently not everyone shared his disdain for the annoying and daily appearances other ghosts tended to put in.

Danny sighed at the irritating tug he felt as he approached the school on his nightly patrol. _'It's way past closing time I wonder who's in there.'_ Silently he allowed the pull to lead him in the direction the summoning was coming from and Danny halted in front of the teachers' lounge. He raised an eyebrow. _'It_ can't _be teachers. This has to be some sort of prank by a couple of stupid jocks.'_ Curious Danny poked his head (invisibly) through the door to see who was inside.

"Are you sure this a good idea Frank?"

"This is a perfect opportunity to see if these things really work. I've read a little into the science of Ouija boards but I've never attempted an experiment with one before. Amity is crawling with ghost so if they work the way they're supposed to we shouldn't have to wait very long for a response."

'But is it _safe?_ I'm not exactly prepared to deal with any hostile apparitions and you sure as hell aren't ghost hunter of the year."

"No Paul, I believe Danny Phantom would likely have that honor if there was such an award. But regardless I'm sure it'll be fine; these summonses aren't meant for grabbing powerful ghost like the ones Phantom fights. They're more of a… 'entice the weaker willed' type tool. Beside science never evolves without risk taking so quit being a chicken and get on with it."

Danny stared in disbelief. _'Mr. Lancer and Mr. Fallucca?... And Lancer's first name is Paul?'_

Lancer placed his hands on the triangle in the center and closed his eyes. "Oh spirits of Amity Park… we summon you forth to… to… why are we summoning them again?"

"To see if these boards really work! I thought we established this already." Mr. Fallucca said annoyed.

"I can't exactly say that to them. I don't think they'll response unless we have a valid purpose."

"Science is one of the most valid reasons for _anything_ Paul."

Lancer shrugged. _'Can't argue with that logic.'_ "We summon you forth in the name of science."

Mr. Lancer and Fallucca waited a moment before looking around to see if anything happened. "Uh… maybe it takes a minute." Mr. Lancer suggested.

"Likely. I don't think spirits can travel at light speed or teleport."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"I'm not getting into this with you now, that would take the whole night to explain and we have classes in the morning."

Danny looked between the two teachers and shrugged. He had nothing better to do- his sweep of the town had been quiet and all his homework was done. Making himself invisible then intangible Danny entered the room and let his ice powers drop he air's temperature.

Mr. Fallucca felt the sudden shift in temperature and looked at his friend. "I think we got one Paul. Keep going."

"Why can't you be the one handling the board!" Lancer hissed.

"It's easier to make observations this way. Now invite him to speak with us."

Lancer cleared his throat. "Oh spirit of the other world… thank you for answering our call. Could you tell us your name?"

Danny sat down in front of the board and quickly spelled out the first name that came to mind. P-A-U-L.

"He shares a name with you. Interesting. Perhaps this connection is why he came instead of some other spirit." Mr. Fallucca reasoned. "Tell us Paul what did you do for a living? What was your profession?"

T-E-A-C-H-E-R.

"I'm getting creeped out Frank maybe we should stop." Mr. Lancer said shifting uncomfortably.

"Nonsense he hasn't made any aggressive acts. Let's see… where did you teach?"

C-A-S-P-E-R… H-I-G-H.

"Hm. I'm not familiar with another Paul that taught here. You've been over the history records as vice principal do you remember another teacher with your name?"

"Not for the last 87 years no, but some teacher records only have the last name. It'd be helpful if we had his surname or teaching year."

L-A-N-C-E-R.

"Your name is Paul Lancer?"

Yes.

Mr. Fallucca and Lancer looked at each other in alarm. "I'm sure it's a coincidence Paul. What else would it be?"

Mr. Lancer didn't look very convinced. "When did you teach here at Casper?"

S-T-… 1-9-9-2… E-N-D… 2-0-1-5.

"But that's still this year. When did you die?" Mr. Fallucca asked.

A-U-G… 0-9...2-0-1-5.

Lancer didn't care if it was for science or money or anything else in the world, he needed to get out and away from the board as fast as he could. So he ran. He ran for his life.

"Wait Paul! He could tell us how to save you!" Mr. Fallucca cried chasing after his friend and superior.

Danny materialized clutching his gut and laughing. Who knew Ouija boards could be so entertaining?


End file.
